Eastry
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: Easter Special Skywarp discovers Easter. He likes the idea. XD Katsuko's AU, Humor, Celebration.


Eastry

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge at the sight his two trinemates made – Starscream was standing with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his facial plates, while Skywarp was grinning widely and holding an oversized bag of... something. The familiar glint in his optics said a lot about just what purpose those object would serve.

In other words, not good for somebody.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah!" Warp chirped, nearly bouncing towards him. He thrust the bag open, showing its contents to the Air Commander.

The blue seeker hesitated briefly, then took a peek. He frowned. Those didn't look too dangerous or prank-worthy. "What is it?"

"It's for Eastry!"

Eastry? What the slag was eastry? He crossed his arms and cast a questioning glance at the other.

Skywarp was eager to explain. "It's a human holiday. They celebrate a bunny laying coloured eggs, and giving them to the fleshies for free!"

TC shook his head. Those humans had really odd customs.

Starscream growled in frustration, throwing his servos in the air. "Shows how much you know! Rabbits are mammals, so they don't _lay eggs_! They give birth to live offspring, and it's _Easter_, not 'eastry'."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. SmartyBot. If this 'Easter' bunny doesn't lay eggs, then why do the squishies celebrate it?"

"How am I supposed to know, do I look like a squishie to you?"

"Then how do you know bunnies don't lay eggs?"

"Because this planet is fascinating, and I study it, you dolt!"

"Well, maybe there's some mutated species that's a mammal and _still_ lay eggs."

That caused the scientist to pause. "...this matter needs further analysis."

"So you're saying I'm right?" Skywarp brushed the tips of their wings together, grinning smugly.

"No." An annoyed, if fond click. "I'm saying your theory may have standing evidence in the natural environmental properties I've devised to characterize this planet and its ecosystem."

"Huh?"

TC chuckled. Their Littlest enjoyed using complicated words to win an argument. Feeling generous, he decided to assist. "He says he needs more proof to what you're saying."

"Why couldn't you have said it like that?" A sulking glare.

"Cause you make a funny face when you're confused." Starscream gave that mischievous little smile of his, and as always, all teasing was forgiven.

"Okay. Now that that's out of your systems, just what do you expect us to do with those... things?" TC asked, mentioning towards the bag.

"Well, I thought that, as an act of good will, we should give them to the Autodorks."

The Decepticon SIC stared at the black and purple seeker as if he had cut off his own wings, painted himself red and blue and told them to call him Op-Man. "What?"

"I said-"

"I think he heard what you said."

"Then why'd he ask?"

"Cause you phrased it in a way that would short-circuit any half-rational CPU?"

"Ooooh... maybe I should talk to Megsy about this."

"Please don't, he'll shoot you just for the 'act of good will' part."

"Enough, both of you." TC rubbed his temples in frustration. "Warp, did you get into Megatron's High-Grade stash again?"

"Nope." Skywarp grinned, moving closer to his trine leader. "Let me explain to you what exactly I have in CPU..."

And after the explanation had been delivered, Thundercracker decided the idea wasn't half bad.

*~*~*~*~*

Optimus stared, trying hard to contain his chuckles. Behind him, Ratcher and Ironhide where holding onto each other, laughing so hard their entire armors shook and threatened to give out. To his side Jazz was taking snapshots of the sight, snickering to himself, and Prowl's dermas were suspisiously trying to lift at the corners.

The Twin Terrors stood before the group and glared.

"This isn't funny." Sunstreaker muttered, and Sideswipe nodded. He probably would have added something else if his mouth wasn't welded shut.

Both Lamborghinis had been repainted with bright colours of green and pink, and large dots appeared here and there. On Sideswipe's chassis was a sign 'Merry Eastry Easter, you dolt!' and two large bunny-ear-like protrusions were attached to Sunstreaker's helm. The finishing touch was the yolk and bits of egg shells covering both of their frames, the gooey mess dripping onto the floor.

"How-" Optimus cut himself off and cleared his intakes. "How did this happen exactly?"

The twins glanced at each other, then the yellow Lamborghinie muttered something about seekers with bags, chains, paint, and something that suspisiously sounded like 'good will my aft'.

The Autobot commanding Elite roared with laughter.

*~*

Easter Special, seeker style. ^__^

Katsuko's AU still.


End file.
